Une découverte
by Moy-kun
Summary: Natsu et Gray sont amis depuis longtemps. Mais, comment leurs sentiments vont-ils évoluer?
1. Je te hais

_Salut tout le monde! Alors voilà le premier chapitre d'__Une découverte__ (Pardonnez le titre pourri, mais j'avais pire en stock) ! En vérité 5 chapitre en sont déjà sorti mais en anglais, ceci est enfaîte une traduction de "Something to Discover" (Lien là! Mouahaha )  
Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas bla bla bla (Je serais fière si c'était le cas!)  
Bonne lecture!_

* * *

-JE TE HAIS-

C'était un jour normal à la guilde de Fairy Tail. Elfman disait n'importe quoi au sujet d'être un homme pendant que Gray tenter de lui expliquer qu'Erza n'était pas un homme, et ainsi de suite… Tout était absolument normal, enfin, normal pour Fairy Tail a part l'incroyable calme qui régner aujourd'hui. C'était bruyant mais pas autant que d'habitude, et il y avait une raison à cela. La tête brûlée manqué. Oui, Natsu parti le matin même avec Happy pour une ville voisine, suivant la rumeur qui disait que quelqu'un savait des choses à propos de dragons là-bas.

Lucy entra dans la guilde quelque minute plus tard.

-Natsu n'est pas là aujourd'hui ? _Demanda-t-elle_.

-Non. _Répondit Gray_. Il est allé plus loin vers l'Est pour chercher des informations sur Igneel.

-C'est pour ça que si ennuyeusement calme aujourd'hui !_ Rajouta Cana.  
_  
Elle venait de descendre un tonneau de vin. Elle aimait qu'il y ait de l'action à la guilde, sinon, elle buvait toute la journée. Lucy ria et s'installa auprès des autres, ils discutèrent, déjeunèrent, et firent tout ce qui fut de plus normal pour une journée à la guilde. La seule personne qui vit une deuxième raison à ce calme plat fut Erza. Gray tourna les yeux vers elle.

-Quoi?

-Rien.

Elle détourna le regard.

Lui, il réalisa qu'elle le regardait depuis un moment maintenant. Il aimait bien Erza, mais comme une sœur. Et, il savait qu'elle pouvait voir comment il se sentait en ce moment : inquiet. Combien de fois Natsu avais fait le tour des villes pour sa recherche-de-dragon-truc-muche et revenais avec rien du tout, a part du temps perdu. Parfois il voulait dire à ce crétin d'arrêter, mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit et malgré ses paroles, Natsu continuerait à chercher. Lui dire ne serait que le blesser.

"Peu importe" se dit-il en se demandant ce qu'il devrait faire... Il sortit du tabac et une feuille à rouler, se fit une cigarette et fuma dessus. Ce n'est pas comme si il fumait beaucoup mais, il aimait bien le gout et la sensation de la clope. De plus, cela l'empêcher de penser à Natsu. Aaah... Il fronça les sourcils en se rendant compte qu'il était encore dans sa tête. Pour sûr, quand ce morveux sera de retour il lui montrera à quel point il réussissait à l'énerver même sans être là.

Il sentit les yeux d'Erza sur lui à nouveau, et la regarda. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais stoppa tout de suite en voyant le sourire réconfortant qu'elle affichait. Ouai, elle savait ce que Gray ressentait parce qu'elle ressentait la même chose que lui. Aucun d'eux ne voulait voir Natsu déçu, encore. Même si le Dragon Slayer ne montrait pas beaucoup les blessures de son cœur, le mage de glace, savait qu'Igneel était une véritable obsession pour lui, et qu'à chaque fois, il devenait beaucoup trop enthousiaste.

Le brun regardait tout autour, tout le monde semblait agir comme à leurs habitudes, ou presque. Il s'arrêta sur Gajeel. Ce gars... Etait ce que Gray ne voulait pas que Natsu devienne. L'idiot aux cheveux roses était allé le voir et lui proposa de venir avec lui, il voulait aussi invite Wendy mais elle était partie avec Charuru. Gajeel sèchement répondit que Natsu devrait grandir un peu. "Franchement... Il aurait pu être un peu plus aimable..." pensa Gray.

Le Soleil s'était déjà endormi derrière les montagnes, mais Magnolia était encore bien éveillé. Il était l'heure du diner. Un grand fracas tira l'attention de tout le monde sur la porte.

- C'EST MOI!

-Putin de bruyant… _Marmonna Gray_.

-Bienvenue ! _Dit Lucy à Natsu et Happy en gloussant_.

-Ne casse pas la porte ! _Accueillit le mage de glace._

-Tss! Je ne l'ai pas cassé ! Idiot ! _Répondit la boule de feu._

-Quoi ?! C'est toi le con ici !

Les deux étaient en train de commencer une de leur habituelle bagarre et furent stopper par la belle rouquine. Néanmoins, il semblait que Gray était plus sérieux qu'à la normal, ça se voyait surtout dans sa manière d'insulter Natsu. Au final, le jeune homme aux pétillants cheveux roses fut accueilli par tout le monde par des rires, des bagarres, des pics et n'importe quoi. Il se sentait « à la maison ».

Natsu était assis à une table avec Happy et d'autres membres. Avec la bouche pleine, il racontait comment son voyage s'était passé. Le transport a était terrible, évidemment.

-Oui, on sait tous que tu déteste les trains. _Dit Lucy impatiente de connaitre la suite_. Et ensuite?

-Eh bien, je suis allé à l'adresse que les mecs de l'autre fois m'ont donnée, mais, une fois arrivé il n'y avait absolument rien.

Il avalât un autre bout de viande.

-Rien? _Répéta Gray qui voulait que son ami soit plus précis._

-Rien. Pas de boutiques, pas de maisons, personne, rien du tout. C'était juste un endroit qui avait été un restaurant apparemment, mais ça fait plusieurs  
années qu'ils l'ont détruit.

Natsu était beaucoup trop insensible aux yeux de Gray. Il le dit de manière aussi normal que quelque qui demanderais une part de gâteau. Natsu était loin d'être quelqu'un de normal, et quand il demandait une part de gâteau, il était bien éveillé et excité. Pour lui, ce n'était pas Natsu mais une bonne couverture.

-…Alors c'est juste une autre rumeur, hm ? _Demanda Erza de façon rhétorique._

Natsu voulait dire quelque chose mais à la place il regarda Gray s'en allait.

-Tu vas ou ?

Natsu avait encore un os dans la bouche rendant sa phrase un peu difficile à comprendre.

-Chez moi. _Retourna froidement Gray_.

Le mage de feu se leva et l'attrapa par l'épaule.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ?

-Rien ! Bouge-toi de là.

Le jeune brun avait déjà l'air exaspéré.

-Hé ! Gray !

Natsu fronça les sourcils, essayant de tenir l'autre garçon plus fermement mais ce dernier le poussa.

-Bouge de là j'ai dit ! Espèce de pauvre con.

-Gray ! _Cria Erza, surprise de la réaction de son ami, voulant le faire revenir à la raison._

-Tss !

Il s'en allât.

-Ce trou du cul… Hé !

Natsu avait déjà passé une mauvaise journée, alors il s'énerva plus vite lui aussi. Il le suivit dehors.

-C'est quoi ton problème, connard ?!

-C'est toi ! Comment peux-tu être comme ça ? Et… ! Tu me fais chier ! _Il mentit._

Il mordit sa langue. Il ne voulait pas que Natsu le vois être super concerné pour rien. C'est juste qu'il ne supporter pas voir son ami si déçu.

Il ne voulait pas lui dire ça, pas maintenant, pas comme ça, car ce n'étais pas une baston comme celles qu'ils avaient habituellement, mais une véritable dispute. C'était suffisant pour le dragon slayer qui s'avança et élança son poing dans la figure de son camarade.

-Connard !

-Toi… !

Gray plongea son regard sombre dans celui de son ami et répondit a l'attaque mais il fut brutalement stopper par la main d'un homme âgé.

-Sa suffit tous les deux !

-Le vieux ? _Dit Natsu, surpris, regardant Makarov qui avait l'air plus que sérieux._

-Tss ! Le plus grand des garçons ne rajouta rien et se contenta de partir.

Natsu réfléchissait à ce qu'il s'était passé. Lui aussi était dans le tort, puisqu'il faut être deux pour déclencher une bagarre, mais, bon sang, quel était le problème avec Gray ? Il savait que c'était un salaud, mais pas à ce point la… Et il avait changé si soudainement… Il regardait son plafond blanc, allongé dans son lit, essayant de trouver le sommeil après une journée si remplie mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. Gray était l'un de ses meilleurs amis depuis qu'ils étaient tous jeunes. Enfaite, c'était son meilleur ami. Il grandissait ensemble, se battait ensemble, se battait l'un contre l'autre and se connaissait comme le dos de leur main mais… Cette nuit, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre quelle partie de son ami c'était. Peut-être il avait tort et peut-être c'est vrai qu'il emmerder Gray…

« Non » se dit-il, « C'est un ami et quelque chose le tracasse ». Il se leva, enfila quelques vêtements et sortit sans bruit hors de la maison, en prenant soin de ne pas réveiller le chat bleu, puis marcha jusqu'à la maison du brun ténébreux. Cet idiot l'avait traité comme de la merde. Natsu n'allait pas se gêné pour le réveiller au milieu de la nuit.

Une fois arrivé, il toqua a la porte, aussi fort et bruyamment que possible. La porte s'ouvrit sur un Gray une moitié nue avec un regard de tueur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Parler avec toi

-T'a pas vu l'heure ?!

-Si, mais je n'en ai rien à foutre.

Natsu étais effrayant lorsqu'il était sérieux.

-Putain ! Rentre.

Il grogna et alla à la cuisine chercher du café, puis retourna au salon ou le plus jeune l'attendait.

-Alors ?

-Alors quoi ? Explique-moi ce qu'il t'a pris tout à l'heure.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu me fais chier. And tu es encore entr-

-Arrête avec cette merde.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux coupa la parole à l'autre.

-Tss ! Ta gueule !

-Gray !

Natsu perdait son calme mais il essayait le plus qu'il le pouvait de le garder.

Ce dernier resta silencieux ensuite. Fixant le sol, laissant ses neurones choisir ce qu'il fallait faire. Il en avait marre. Et ne pouvais pas supporter de voir Natsu devant lui désormais. Il voulait le tenir dans ses bras, et le tuer par la même occasion. Pourquoi se sentait-il si étourdi… ? Il sentit la chaleur de la main du dragon slayer sur la sienne.

-S'il te plait, Gray, dit moi…

Les yeux du jeune homme rencontrèrent ceux de l'autre, et c'est à peu près la que Gray craqua. Il poussa Natsu au sol. L'autre ne l'avais pas vu venir et sentit sa tête frappé le planché avec le corps viril de son ami au-dessus du sien.

-Tu es… Tellement fou… Tellement plein de doux rêves… Tu ne peux pas t'arrêté, pas vrai ?

Natsu ne pouvait pas comprendre si son ami est actuellement en train d'être gentil ou méchant, mais dieux, quel regard séducteur il avait !

Enfaite, il ne comprenait plus rien.

-Gr… Gray … ?

Il voulait le repousser mais, il resta la, pensant que c'était le seul moyen pour que Gray arrête de l'insulter, enfin, à peu près. Ils étaient proches, trop proche pour que ce soit une attaque, mais de façon trop gênante pour être un geste amical.

-Tu es toujours à la recherche d'Igneel même si tu ne trouves rien du tout… ! Tu es toujours le jouet des gens qui inventent n'importe quoi…

-Et si ce qu'ils disent est vrai ?

-Mais ça ne l'est pas ! Ils veulent juste dire n'importe quoi ! Tu es si… Si stupide ! Tu n'apprendras jamais !

Natsu perdit patience et poussa Gray.

-Ta gueule ! C'est toi qui dis n'importe quoi ! Putin de pessimiste !

Même avec la force qu'il avait mise pour le repousser, le plus grand des deux resta fermement au-dessus de son ami, il s'était même encore plus plaqué contre lui.

- Je ne suis pas pessimiste, mais je refuse de te voir déçu et triste à nouveau ! _La voix de Gray instaura le silence_.

Il venait de crier exactement comment il se sentait il maintenant il était mort de honte. Vraiment, Natsu était juste trop idiot… Il regarda le brun avec de grand yeux ronds avant de les fermés lentement.

-Alors voilà tout…

Il se redressa et regarda Gray qui était resté silencieux, et évité le regard de l'autre.

Gray avait envie de disparaitre. Il ne voulait plus jamais se montrer à Natsu aussi faible, aussi peu sûr de lui et aussi inquiété par son meilleur ami. Il se leva, laissant Natsu faire de même, mais il regardait toujours ailleurs.

Le plus jeune regarda le mage de glace et soupira. Il tendit les bras vers lui et enlaça l'idiot brun. Gray, surpris, rougi légèrement par la confusion. C'était bon. Il était soulagé que Natsu ne l'ait pas de nouveau frappé pour toute l'histoire, une histoire pour rien. Le jeune homme en question était content que Gray ne l'ai pas de nouveau frappé car il le tenait dans ses bras, mais il en avait besoin. Les deux en avaient besoin. Et avant qu'il ne le remarque, deux bras glacés s'étaient enroulés autour du corps musclé de Natsu. Ils étaient restés ainsi à peu près trente secondes… Eh bien, c'était comme trente secondes, en vérité c'était beaucoup plus. Natsu regarda Gray et sourit.

-T'es vraiment un idiot…

-Tss…

Gray essaya de cacher un léger rougissement.

-Tu sais, si un jour tu disparais… Je ferais la même chose, je regarderais partout dans le monde, même si la ou je regardais ne serait pas le meilleur endroit.

Le mage de glace se sentit brulé un peu à l'intérieur. Il se sentait avare et délicieusement frustré. « C'est quoi ce bordel ? » se disait-il. Pourquoi se sentait-il tellement confus ? Il était fatigué et avait eu une journée pleine d'émotion. Et… Comment Natsu pouvait-il dire des choses pareilles aussi facilement ? Il était un tel… Un tel ami et surtout un idiot.

-Bon je vais te laisser, a demain.

-Hm… A demain.

Gray le lâcha et l'accompagna à la porte.

Il regarda Natsu partir, se dirigeant vers sa propre maison.

Le jeune homme, toujours torse nu, retourna s'allonger dans son lit. Il ferma les yeux. Il se sentait étrangement léger, et soulagé de plein de choses mais maintenant d'autre question papillonnaient dans sa tête. Comme si il avait découvert qu'avec lui-même, avec Natsu. Il se remémora la nuit.  
Avait-il vraiment voulu poussé Natsu de cette manière sur le sol ? Et quand ils se sont enlacés, avait-il envie de l'embrasser ou… quoi ?  
« Putain… Je te déteste, tu restes encore coincé dans ma tête… Ça va être une longue nuit… » Il chuchota tout en s'endormant, bien trop fatigué pour continuer à se battre contre sa propre pensée.

_Bon voilà le premier Chapitre ! Je n'ai jamais écrit un chapitre aussi vite xD (Enfaite c'est simple de traduire son propre travail…) J'espère que ça vous a plu, mais j'attends aussi des commentaires possiblement négatif, hé oui, les critiques ça aide à avancer ! _


	2. Rejection

_Bon ! Le Chapitre 2 et le Chapitre 3 sortent en même temps pour une raison très simple : J'ai fait la traduction du Chapitre 3 mais j'avais oublié de terminer celle du Chapitre 2. Donc j'ai terminé le deuxième et je vous les offres en même temps. Sur ce, Bonne Lecture ^^._

* * *

-REJECTION-

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine depuis ce jour étrange. Gray et Natsu se parlaient comme si rien ne s'était passé. Tout le monde dans la guilde était joyeux et festif. Gray entra et rencontra Natsu. Cinq minutes après avoir échanger leurs premiers mots, les deux commencèrent à se battre encore.

-Espèce de star du porno!

-Fou moi la paix! Stupide briquet!

-QU'EST-CE' T'AS DIS LA?!

-Tu m'as très bien entendu!

Cana encouragea la bagarre mais Erza les stoppa rapidement. Des rires et des cris pouvaient être entendus depuis l'extérieur du bâtiment.

Gray s'assis à un table pour discuter avec Juvia, enfin, il essaya mais elle gémissait à propos de son amour pour lui encore et encore. "Sérieusement... Je suis tellement pas intéressant par elle..." pensa le mage de glace en regardant Lucy et Natsu qui choisissait une mission sur le tableau de liège. Il se sentait jaloux, étrangement jaloux. Peut-être il préférait Lucy à Juvia? C''est ce qu'il pensait mais quand il regardait Lucy, il ne pouvait sentir d'attraction envers elle non plus.

Il soupira et se leva. Qu'est-ce qu'il n'allait pas avec lui...? Il ne pouvait pas se comprendre lui-même et il n'aimait pas cela. C'était le genre d'homme qui habituellement savait ce qu'il voulait et pensait avant d'agir, contrairement à la boule de feu aux cheveux roses. Mais maintenant, tout ce qu'il arrivait à voir c'était qu'il voulait terriblement quelque chose... Une profonde frustration dans son corps et ne savait pas pourquoi cela se produisait. Il marcha vers eux.

-Vous choisissez une mission ?

-Ouaaaai… _Soupira Lucy. _Je suis en retard pour le loyer encore… !

-Rooh ! Allez : On va trouver des bandits à qui botter le cul ! _Dit Natsu plein d'entrain pour aller en mission._

-Aye ! _Finit Happy._

Gray souri, un peu amusé par ses amis.

-Jamais en train de penser avec autre chose que tes poings, tête brulée.

Puis son sourire tourna en un rictus

-Quoi encore ?! Tu penses pouvoir penser mieux que moi ?!

-Tu dis n'importe quoi…

Gray regarda Natsu, désespéré de ce que son ami venait de dire.

-C'toi le n'importe quoi ! Espèce de con !

-Réfléchit avant de parler idiot !

-J'vais te botter le cul !

-Un homme ! Ça c'est un homme ! Bottant des culs ! _Interrompit Elfman, avec plein de passion dans ses yeux._

-TA GUEULE ! _Crièrent les deux hommes plus jeunes pendant qu'il balançait Elfman dans le mur à l'aide de coup de pieds._

Assez rapidement, toute la guilde commença à se battre pour aucune raisons, et toutes les raisons. Gray courra vers Natsu avec son poing ferme, prêt à le frappait fort. Cana ne participait pas habituellement mais Erza avait cogné son baril de vin, qui s'envola. Et le baril allait droit sur Natsu. « Merde ! Bouge ! » Instantanément, Gray se précipita encore plus vite et au lieu de frapper sa proie, il l'attrapa et le sauva de l'alcool de Cana. « Qu- Hein ?! Ces bras… Cette odeur… » Natsu agrippa le dos nu de Gray. Il sentit qu'ils tombaient aussi. Il pouvait le voir, et chaque seconde paraissait être des minutes… Mais tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était regardait le très beau visage de Gray, et son corps. Il avait oublié ce qu'il se passait actuellement autour. Tout ce qu'il arrivait à percevoir étaient les yeux percent de son ami et ses mais glacée. Tout rêve a une fin. Ils frappèrent lourdement le sol et Natsu pouvait à peine se souvenir de ce qu'il venait de voir. Tout ce qu'il se rappelait était à quel point cela semblait long et agréable. Il regarda Gray avec de grands yeux round. Les deux furent tellement embarrassés qu'ils se battirent de plus belle pour couvrir leur culpabilité.

La fin de la journée était aussi un énorme bazar. Les deux mâles sortirent du bâtiment avec de très légères blessures, riant et essayant de reprendre leur souffle.

-Tss ! Je te botterais le cul une autre fois. _Dit Gray avec amusement._

-Comme si tu pouvais ! _Ria Natsu._

-Hé, t'a soif ?

-Ouai, faim aussi.

-Ok, allons chez moi alors.

-Ça marche ! Attend, où est Happy ?

Natsu se tourna et vi Happy se cachait avec Charuru, essayant de lui faire prendre le poisson qu'il lui offrait. Le Dragon Slayer souris.

-C'est trop mignon.

-Quoi donc ?

Gray tourna aussi pour voir ce que regardait Natsu.

-L'amour. Happy est amoureux et fait tout pour la rendre contente. _Il sourit_.

-Ah ? Ouai c'est plutôt mignon. _Il ria un peu._ Il peut venir s'il veut.

-Ouai. Hé ! Happy ! Je vais chez Gray, t'veux venir ?

-Hm… Je peux rester avec Charuru et Lilly ?

-Sur !

Natsu sourit et partit avec son ami.

Les deux mage de Fairy Tail marchèrent jusque chez Gray, riant et faisant les idiots, s'insultant parfois l'un autre mais ils étaient trop fatigués et avaient trop faim pour pouvoir se battre à nouveau. Peut-être après le diner.

Les deux jeunes hommes prirent des pizzas avant d'arriver chez Gray. Une fois dans la maison ils se précipitèrent sur le sofa et attaquèrent leurs pizzas.

-Hmm ! Trop bon ! _Dit Natsu avec la bouche pleine__._

-Putin que oui ! _Répondit Gray._ C'quoi la tienne ?

-Sauce chili et piment. Toi c'est double fromage ?

-Ouai, c'est-

Avant que Gray ne puisse finir sa phrase, Natsu était penché devant lui, lui volant un croc de la pizza qu'il tenait. Il regarda d'abord les lèvres de Natsu qui brossa son doigt. Elles étaient douces… Puis il suivit la ligne de son corps. Le jeune homme était assis à côté de lui et avait la tête en face du buste de Gray et une magnifique courbe qui dessinait son dos. Le mage de glace regarda ailleurs et laissa l'homme attirant manger sur sa pizza.

-Ça aussi c'est bon… ! _S'exclama Natsu avec joie._

-Tout ce qu'il est de la nourriture est bon si on t'écoute.

-C'est pas vrai ! La dernière fois tu as amené des glaces qui étaient horribles… !

-He... Héé ! Mes glaces étaient parfaites ! Tu les manges pas car t'as pas d'goût !

-Pas de goût ?! J'ai un in-cro-ya-ble goût ! Putin d'idiot ! _Grogna Natsu. _

Et la bagarre recommença. Vraiment, ils étaient incorrigibles. Comme un enfant Gray poussa Natsu et lui lança un coussin dans la tête. Natsu le rattrapa et l'utilisa comme une arme. Les deux se prenaient pour des chevaliers, armés d'oreillés et s'amusait comme des fous. Ils faisaient tomber les meubles, brisaient une assiette ou deux, se faisaient des bleus… Et quand Natsu élança son coussin pour attaquer Gray, Gray faisait déjà de même. Les deux épées improvisées se cognèrent et toutes les plumes volèrent partout dans le salon. Le jeune homme aux cheveux roses tomba dans les bras du plus vieux mais, ils regardaient la scène qui était une magnifique explosion and mettait fin à une bagarre tout en se dispersant silencieusement. Quand leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, ils rirent, rirent tellement fort qu'ils ne se rendirent même pas compte de leurs proximité.

-J'ai gagné ! _Dit Natsu avec un grand sourire malin._

-Non !

- Si !

-Jamais ! _Insista Gray._

Il se rendit compte qu'il tenait toujours Natsu dans ses bras et resta silencieux.

-T'a perdu ! _Continua Natsu, mais un grand silence envahit la pièce. _

Il réalisa qu'il avait ses bras autour du cou à peau froide. Il devient rouge. Son esprit lui disait de partir le plus vite possible là tout de suite mais son corps refusa de bouger, comme si tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de respirer rapidement et sentir son cœur battre. Il y avait quelque chose dans la pizza ? Il se sentait vertigineux…

De son côté Gray ne savait pas quoi faire non plus. Il avait cet incroyable désir de Natsu. Tout ce qui lui passait par la tête était de se déshabiller et déshabiller Natsu avec… Mais il avait besoin de se reprendre ! Il avait besoin de ne pas regarder l'écharpe de Natsu, et se demandait de quoi a l'air et quel goût la peau qui se trouve en dessous… Puis quelque chose de terrible traversa son esprit : « Natsu ne bouge pas non plus… Pourquoi… ? Il est… Comme moi ? ».

Le Dragon Slayer se battait toujours avec ses propres pensés et son corps, ne comprenant rien. Mais ce qui l'acheva fut les lèvres froides de Gray effleurant les siennes, l'embrassant tendrement et effaçant totalement ce qu'il restait du peu de raisonnement du garçon. C'était si bon. Leurs corps se rapprochèrent et le baisé s'enflamma.

Le dos de Natsu était maintenant contre le mur, les jambes autour des hanches de Gray et sa langue dansant dans la bouche de l'autre. Il était dans un état secondaire. C'était surprenant que le mage de flamme accepta si facilement le baisé de son rival. La main de Gray glissa sur le torse du plus jeune, le faisant découvrir le plaisir d'une main glacée sur un corps brûlant, tout son être frissonna. Leurs lèvres se décolèrent et ils se regardèrent dans les yeux.

-Gray… Quoi… _Dit Natsu sans souffle et essayant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. _

Gray l'a embrassé… ? Ou… Quoi ? Son cerveau se sentait inutile.

Gray était dans une dimension parallèle ou le temps s'était stoppé and rien ne bougerait à nouveau un jour. Ou ainsi il priait pour que ce soit le cas. « Qu'est-ce que je fou ?! PUTIN D IDIOT ! » Il pensa. Il lâcha immédiatement son ami. C'était trop embarrassant… Pour les deux jeunes hommes.

Natsu quitta la maison sans dire grand-chose. Gray non-plus. Que pouvait-il possiblement dire après cet évènement ? Les deux se dirigèrent à leur lit en essayant de recoller les morceaux et comprendre comment ils en étaient arrivés là… Et pourquoi était-ce si bon.

Dans la matinée, réveillé par la lumière sur soleil sur son visage endormi, Natsu ouvrit un œil. Puis l'autre. Il jura qu'un jour il mangera le soleil si ça le permettait de dormir plus longtemps. En se redressant dans son lit il remarqua l'énorme mal de tête mitraillant son humeur. Il ne pouvait pas dormir la nuit derrière car son cerveau était en train d'essayer excessivement de pondre une explication à la catastrophe dans laquelle il s'est mis hier. Gray, le connard nudiste, ouai, il l'a embrassé. Et il l'embrassa en retour. Et ce ne s'est pas arrêté. C'était la seule chose que le garçon, fatigué, arrivé à comprendre. Il prit une grande inspiration. « C'était seulement un baisé. Des choses arrivent… Allez, douche et p'tit dej' pour se rafraichir les idées » Il se dit a lui-même.

-Seulement un baisé ?

La voix venait de derrière lui. Merde. C'était Happy. Le jeune rose le regarda sans savoir quoi dire maintenant. Il était tellement occupé à penser à hier soir qu'il avait oublié que Happy était là.

-Hm… Rien, ne t'en fais pas. _Essaya Natsu._

-Tu es amourrrrrrreux ! _Gloussa happy._

-Absolument pas ! _Cria l'autre, choqué._

Happy disait qu'il était amoureux de Gray ?

-Hu hu… Allez Natsu ! Je te connais !

-Ou... Ouai et bien, tu ne connais pas l'histoire ! Je ne suis pas amoureux ! Pas avec- _Il ferma sa bouche._

Il ne cachait jamais rien à l'exceed bleu. Et il savait que Happy écouterait, peu importe quoi. Il se calma un peu et commença à expliquer la nuit dernière à Happy. Le chat volant essaya de suivre mais ne pouvait s'imaginer ce qu'il s'était produit. Puis il pensa un moment.

-Ouai, c'est seulement un baisé. Pas vrai ?

-…Oui, merci Happy. _Il sourit et se sentait déjà mieux. _Allons à la guilde.

-Aye !

Il le connaissait depuis qu'il était né. Happy pouvait parfaitement voir en Natsu sans mots. Mais humains et chats sont différents. Il aimait Charuru mais les garçons sont-ils secrètement amoureux ? Il creusa dans sa tête jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent au bâtiment de la guilde. Gray était déjà là et Natsu perdit le fil de sa pensée, s'arrêtant au milieu de l'allée, droit comme un pic. « Personne ne sait à part Happy… Alors je dois faire comme si de rien était ». Il respira profondément et continua de marcher.

-Yosh ! _Son habituel grand sourire sur le visage._

-Salut vous ! _Répondit Lucy avec une voix enjouée. _

Le seul qui ignorait Natsu était Gray. Dans un premier temps le garçon décida de le laisser tranquille mais ensuite pense qu'il ne serait pas le seul à faire des efforts ici.

-Hé ! Idiot ! T'a d'la glace dans les oreilles ?

-Espèce de minable !

Ils crièrent et se battirent mais c'était plus violent que d'habitude.

-Peut-être qu'on devrait les arrêter… _Proposa Lucy à Erza._

-Non. On va les laisser se battre pour une fois.

-Go Natsu ! _Encouragea Happy._

-Vraiment, Erza ? Tu veux les laisser ? _Répétât la constellationniste, surprise._

-Ouai. Regarde leurs sourires, ils adorent ça. En plus, Gray m'a dit qu'il s'était disputé avec Natsu hier soir.

Ils agissaient comme si rien ne s'était passé mais si leurs cerveau était toujours en train de charger pour une réponse, et le chargement se mis en pause pour la bataille. Après une nuit à penser uniquement à ça, c'était trop bon pour l'arrêter.

Après avoir démolit une ou eux tables et une demi-douzaine de chaises, Titania les assomma, maintenant pensant qu'il en était assez de la violence. Les deux jeunes hommes se réveillèrent l'un après l'autre et continuèrent leur journée au bar avec leurs amis et camarades. Natsu et Gray ne parlèrent pas beaucoup après ça. Ils voulaient sentir la paix installée entre eux pour le moment. Mais cette paix n'était pas pour toujours et, en fait, pas pour longtemps. Juvia s'assise à côté de Gray pour discuter avec lui.

-Sa… Salut Gray-Sama…

-Hein ? Oh c'est toi. _Il la regarda._

-Hm… Votre… Votre combat… était très impressionnant, Gray-Sama. _Dit-elle en rougissant._

-He... hé… Ne m'appelle pas « sama »…

Il se sentait embarrassé à propos de ça. Il n'était pas si vieux, et n'était pas son maître non plus.

-Vraiment ? Ca…Ca veut dire que Juvia peux vous appeler « Chéri » ? _Elle demanda totalement confuse._

-Quoi… ?

-Gray-Sama… Non… Chéri… _Elle se pencha vers lui._ Juvia… Juvia vous ai-…

-Whaa ! Eloigne-toi de moi ! _Il l'a poussa et se leva en panique. _Ne fais pas ça !

Sa voix était un peu dure. Il partit sans aucun autre mots, échappant la guilde et aux larmes de Juvia.

Natsu avait tout vu et ne savait pas s'il devait courir après lui ou pas. « Vas-y ! » appela la voix dans sa tête. Il se leva et fis face à l'entrée. Mais il ne pouvait partir après Gray en sachant qu'il pourrait aussi être envoyé valser. « Que devrais-je faire… ? ».

* * *

_Voila le deuxième chapitre terminé! J'ai vraiment adoré écrire la scène de la bataille d'oreillés! Hé hé hé... Hésitez pas me dire ce que vous en pensez!_


	3. Addiction

_Troisième Traduction ! Yeah ! J'ai mal au crâne.  
Je préviens que ce chapitre contient la raison du classement M de cette fic. Il y a même des termes pas très jolie jolie mais bref. Vous êtes prévenu ! (J'espère que vous aimerez ! xD)  
Bonne Lecture ^^._

* * *

-ADDICTION-

Natsu regardait Gray s'échappait de Juvia. Devrait-il y aller ? Devrait-il rester ? Il se mit un coup mentalement. Même avec ce qu'il s'est passé hier, Gray était toujours son meilleur ami et il avait besoin de le rattraper. Le mage de feu se précipita sur les pas de jeune homme aux cheveux noirs.

-Gray ! Hé ! Putin ! GRAY !

Natsu cria son nom en essayant d'obtenir une réponse.

-La ferme ! Laisse-moi ! _Cria le mage de glace._

Il reçut immédiatement un coup de poing dans l'épaule.

-Ne me dit pas de la fermer ! Connard !

Natsu attrapa sa main et couru dans une petite et profonde ruelle, là où ils pourraient être seuls quelques instants.

-Tss…

Gray regarda ailleurs en détachant sa main de celle de Natsu.

Silence. Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux. Gray était en train de fixer les murs de pierre et Natsu fixait le visage embarrassé et emmerdé de son ami.

-Ok, écoute, ce qu'il s'est passé hier… Euh…

Il gratta sa tête en essayant de faire une phrase, mais les mots n'étaient pas le point fort du Dragon Slayer.

-Ouai je sais… C'était étrange…

-Pour sûr ! _Répondit Natsu. _Mais… C'était aussi… « Dans le moment » ?

Il mordit sa lèvre, incertain que Gray pouvait comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire

-…Dans le moment ?

Gray n'était pas à cent pourcent convaincu de ce que le garçon aux cheveux roses voulait dire.

-Ou… Ouai… T'sais… C'est comme quand on se bat. Ça arrive… Et c'est tout…

Oh comment il souhaitait que Happy soir là en ce moment pour l'aider.

-….Ouai je vois. Mais, on se bat tout le temps…

-…

Natsu semblait totalement sans réponses.

-Ecoute, je reviendrais vers le début de la soirée à la guilde mais j'ai besoin d'air frais pour penser. On se rejoint là-bas, 'ké ?

-'Ké !

Gray commença à marcher quand il sentit une main chaude sur son épaule et se retourna.

-Quoi encore ?

Il regarda à la deuxième main de Natsu qui se tendait devant lui et tapa son poing contre le sien avec un sourire puis il s'en allât.

Une fois partit, Natsu s'assit. Il essaya de faire comme si ce n'était rien. Ce baisé, mais, c'était quelque chose. Et il pouvait mentir à Happy, mentir à Gray, mais ne pouvait se mentir a lui-même. Il commença à y penser encore. Encore et encore et encore.

La nuit allait tomber sur Magnolia et Gray revint à la guilde s'excusant à Juvia pour son impolitesse. Ensuite il allait en parler avec Erza, lui disant qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire avec la mage d'eau. La rouquine sourit et frappa son épaule gentiment. Gray cherchait le Dragon Slayer et le vit en train de rire et de se battre avec Macao et Wakaba. Il sourit, amusé, et allât vers lui. Natsu le salua avec un grand sourire.

-De retour ? L'effrayé des filles.

-La ferme rosie !

-Quoi ?! T'veux t'battre ?!

- Amène-toi !

Mais au lieu de se battre ils rirent. Comprenant à quel point c'était ridicule. Ils avaient seulement besoin de se parler pour que tout aille mieux. Macao et Wakaba ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi les deux garçons riaient. Plus tard, ils eurent une vraie bagarre mais il se faisait tard et tout le monde quitta la guilde.  
Natsu et Gray restèrent plus longtemps pour nettoyer le bazar qu'ils avaient causé, sous ordres d'Erza.

-Tss ! C'est chiant ! _Dit Natsu en ramassant les chaises.  
-_C'est toi qui à commencer. _Répondit Gray.  
-_Quoi ?! C'est toi qui m'emmerde !  
-Tu recommence avec c'te connerie encore ? _Il soupirât._

Natsu sourit. Il aimait se battre avec lui mais être seul tous les deux était étrange. Il repensait à toute les fois où ils se sont retrouvés sans personne et la nuit chez Gray lui revint en mémoire. Le Dragon Slayer regardât Gray. « Juste un baisé… » Il se dit.

-Hé, Gray.  
-Ouai ?

Le ténébreux se tourna.

-Ne bouge pas.  
-Hein ?

Avant que Gray ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit de plus, des lèvres chaudes étaient sur les siennes. Le mage de glace écarquilla les yeux alors que ses joues tournèrent un peu au rouge mais, il ne bougea pas.

Le baisé ne dura pas longtemps. Natsu rougissait légèrement. Ses yeux ambre-vert rencontrèrent le regard glacé de Gray. Les deux étaient silencieux, attendant que l'autre dise quoi que ce soit.

-Je… Je voulais juste… Essayer… _Expliqua timidement le plus petit._  
-Hm… Et… Alors… Comment c'était ?

A ce moment Gray voulait se frappait très fort pour poser une question pareille.

-Euh… Bizarre… Ouai bizarre mais… Plutôt plaisant…

Il se gratta la tête.

Gray resta sans rien dire un moment car il réfléchissait. « Alors Natsu aime ça aussi, pas vrai ? ». Il ne dit rien mais son bras attrapa les hanches de l'autre mâle et le poussa contre son corps. Un baisé volé. Natsu ne savait pas quoi faire sur le moment mais c'était tellement bon qu'il décida de ne pas le rompre et répondit. Ils enlaçaient tous deux le corps de l'autre avec leurs bras. Gray demanda à entrer dans la bouche de Natsu en léchant sa lèvre et, étonnement, c'est le Dragon Slayer qui attrapa la langue glacée. Mais, Gray était plus grand alors il avait l'avantage sur la situation et il poussa son ami contre la table, le tenant près de lui et taquinant ses dents avec sa langue humide. Son corps était chaud, mais agréablement chaud. Une chaleur qui donne envie de rester plus longtemps… Après une bagarre passionnée en utilisant les langues, les deux se regardèrent dans les yeux. Il coulait un peu de salive au coin des lèvres de Natsu. « C'est sans retour » pensa Gray et il poussa son ami sur la table, l'embrassant avec désir.

La tête rose tira Gray sur lui. Le mage de glace était surpris de voir à quel point Natsu embrassait bien. Les deux étaient excités Le mage de feu frissonnât quand les mains froides caressèrent son corps brulant. Puis allèrent du bas de son ventre jusqu'à son torse and continua sur ses épaules, enlevant son haut. Il n'arriva pas a gardé un léger gémissement dans la bouche de Gray et rougit. Ce qui fit sourire Gray. Il savait qu'il faisait du bon travail ici. Natsu poussa Gray pour l'éloigner un peu et mordit son cou. L'homme brun fut surpris. Il voulait le toucher… Il _ avait besoin _de le toucher. Le Dragon Slayer perdait la raison. Il léchât la marque sur le cou de l'autre et déposât des baisés en montant a l'oreille, faisant frissonner le mage de glace. Gray jura qu'il senti une flamme courir sur son oreille quand Natsu lui léchât. Il attrapa les fesses du plus petit and lui retira sa toge. Ils étaient si proches qu'il ne restait aucun espace entre leurs corps à moitié nu. Les mains froide descendirent dans le dos du Dragon Slayer et se glissèrent dans son pantalon, faisant rougir Natsu et tiré son amant pour un autre baisé. Ce dernier était déjà nu, déshabillé tellement vite que son ami n'eut rien à faire.

Natsu était assis sur la table, nu lui aussi, avec Gray qui taquina son érection.

-Qu.. Quoi… ? Où..

Etait les seuls mots que le mage de feu brulant arriva à dire, il était totalement perdu sous les mains incroyablement froide et habile de son ami.

-Est-ce que c'est bon… ?

Un sourire malin de dessina sur le visage de Gray.

-Ou… oui…

Il rougit à nouveau et le mage de glace lécha le membre dur, faisant gémir l'autre homme. Il suça, tout en admirant l'expression de plaisir qu'arborait Natsu. Ses dents rappant la peau chaude, laissant la salive froide dessus. Il sentit les ongles du Dragon Slayer pénétrait son dos, preuve qu'il était prêt à venir, alors il doubla la vitesse, ainsi que doubla les gémissements.

-Ah… Gr… Gray ! _Cria presque Natsu._

Ce dernier lâchât l'érection et regarda son ami jouir. Le mage de feu se sent béat, et ensuite, les mêmes mais glacées se reposèrent sur son corps, touchant toute partie le faisant frissonner, et en vouloir encore plus.

-Hé Natsu… _Chuchota le brun ténébreux à l'oreille de l'autre garçon._

Puis il l'embrasse avec douceur. Mais le Dragon Slayer se figea ans un choc, il sentait quelque chose de froid se pressant en lui.

-Ah ! Mais... Quoi ?!

-Détend toi. Ca va faire mal au début mais ensuite ça sera bien.

-Ça fait mal… ! Idiot !

Il essaya de bouger pour se sentir plus confortable mais c'était inutile car le doigt de Gray était toujours en lui.

-Ne bouge pas ! Ca va être pire… !

Natsu essayait toujours de gesticuler dans tous les sens mais abandonna, se faisant encore plus mal ainsi. Il inspira et expira afin de se relaxer et commença à s'habituer à l'intrusion. L'intrus sentit le trou se desserrer alors il se mit à bouger de dedans a dehors doucement. Il pouvait voir le jeune homme aux cheveux roses avec une expression de douleur, arrivant difficilement à se relaxer. Gray ne voulait pas voir Natsu en peine, surtout si c'était sa faute, alors il pressa gentiment ses lèvres contre celles de son ami. Ce dernier se concentra sur le baisé et happa les lèvres qui se présentèrent à lui, appréciant, et inconsciemment laissant la place pour son amant de rentrer et sortir, ajouta même au deuxième doigt. Le mage de glace les retira et rompu le baisé, regardant le mage de feu. Il se mordit la lèvre.

-Natsu… Je veux venir en toi… Maintenant.

Il était sur le point d'exploser, voulant l'autre avidement.

-En… ? _Demanda Natsu confusément._

La seule réponse qu'il eut fut Gray se plaquant contre son corps chaud et entrant une queue dure dans le petit trou. Natsu senti la douleur.

-Ah ! Gray !

-Ne t'en fait pas… _Répondant Gray avec une voix douce, embrassant son cou pour le calmer._

Il entra doucement et resta en place pendant que Natsu essayait de s'habituer à la taille que ça avait. Quand le jeune homme avait l'air plus calme, l'autre commença à bouger avec des mouvements de hanches sensuels. Son partenaire était chaud brulant, littéralement, et se mit à apprécier la nouvelle sensation. De léger gémissements en premier lieu, et ensuite, des grognements enroué mais mielleux. Natsu était étroit mais la sensation d'extrême chaleur rendait Gray fou pour plus and donnait tout pour que son partenaire puisse y prendre son plaisir aussi. C'était le cas. A chaque fois le mage de glace entrait avec tout sa froideur faisait il en perdait la tête, totalement. Le rapidement frottement de leurs corps les excités encore plus.

-Oh ! _Cria presque Natsu alors que Gray avait trouvé le point sensible._

Maintenant, il l'avait, il savait ou viser and insista juste là, faisant gémir encore plus fort le mage de feu, s'accrochant fermement au dos de Gray. « Presque là… » Pensa le brun, tirant Natsu dans ses bras, sentant leurs cœurs battre trop vite, trop synchronisé, and éjaculat en lui juste après l'autre. Sonnant les cloche des cieux, les deux avaient besoin de quelque secondes avant de revenir à leurs à la réalité. Gray se retira de Natsu, and avant de dire quoi que ce soit, ils s'embrassaient et se tenaient proche l'un l'autre.

-Ça va… ? _Demanda Gray gentiment en voyant un filet de sang sortir d'où il était rentré_.

-Ouai… _Il dit, en caressant la joue du mage de glace avec la sienne, comme le ferait un animal._

Ils restèrent une demi-heure après, profitant des câlins et bisou, et ils finirent de nettoyer. Le brun partit le premier et Natsu partit chez lui, ayant du mal à marcher mais tout le monde était habitué à le voir blesse en ville and personne ne note vraiment pourquoi il avait mal. Une fois à la maison il déambula à son lit sous les yeux du chat bleu, et se laissa tomber lourdement.

-Natsu ?

-Hm ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ? _Demanda Happy._

-Rien… J'suis épuisé…

-Comment tu t'es blessé ?

Cette question fit rougir le Dragon Slayer. Pouvait-il le dire à Happy après ce qu'il s'était passé à la guilde aujourd'hui ? Happy est jeune, avait-il besoin de savoir tout ça maintenant ? Pendant qu'il réfléchissait, Happy ajouta :

-C'est Gray ?

Maintenant Natsu n'avait plus le choix.

-On… On a couché ensemble….

Il se mordit la langue en voyant Happy dans un état de choc.

-Tu… Tu veux dire… Dormir… ?

-Non…

Happy ne dit rien à part que Natsu ne devrait dormir mais, il ne pouvait pas. Il n'arrivait qu'à ce souvenir de la soirée avec Gray, son magnifique corps contre le sien, le faisant se sentir comme… Comme il ne s'était jamais senti avant. Oh, c'était tellement incroyable. Et y penser le fit vouloir plus encore. Regrettant mais aimant en même temps, juste un essai du mage de glace le rendit accro. Il tourna et tourna dans son lit, chassant les souvenirs, chassant le désir, chassant Gray de sa tête. De quoi demain sera-t-il fait… ?

* * *

_Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié ! Je sortirais le 6 ème Chapitre en version anglaise avant le 4 ème chapitre en français, donc, vous l'aurez compris ça sera long mais je ferais ce que je peux pour ne pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps. Sur ce, bisou !_


	4. Obsession

_Hello tout le monde! Désolé de ne pas avoir posté ce chapitre avant, mais mon ordi ne fonctionnait plus :'( .  
_Aussi j'ai remarqué que je me suis trompée dans les titres de mes chapitres xD Alors oui l'entête du 3 est "Addiction" alors que j'ai mis en titre "Obsession", titre du chapitre 4 justement. Je suis allé corriger ça U_U.  
En tout cas merci à celles et ceux qui suivent ma fic!  
Bonne lecture!

* * *

-OBESSION-

La nuit fut rude pour les deux jeunes hommes. Natsu se réveilla très tôt. Incapable de bien dormir, il rugit avec une attitude de mauvaise matinée. Il enfila un pantalon et une veste, sans se soucier de mettre quoi que ce soit en dessous et s'en alla rapidement à la guilde qui ouvrait dans 5 minutes, donc, dans une demi-heure, le monde commencera à y affluer et il voulait disparaître avant ça. Arrivant au moment où Mirajane ouvrait les portails ; il s'empressa de rentrer et sortir avec une quête dans la main. « Je dois partir maintenant. Je ne veux pas voir Gray. » Il rougit à ses pensées. C'était pour sûr qu'il ne fera plus face à l'autre homme pendant un ou deux mois. Ok disons des années. « Quel bordel… Quel putain de bordel… » Le dragon slayer était si profond dans ses pensées qu'il rentra droit dans un lampadaire. « Putain ! » il grogna, frottant son visage sous les yeux d'une vieille dame. Elle soupira en marchant vers lui.

-Jeune garçon… Tu as l'air de te faire du souci.

-Hein ? _Réagit Natsu, surpris._ Euh… Ouai… J'regardais pas c'tout.

La vieille avait un gentil sourire sur le visage.

-Tout cœur est plus présent que ton esprit.

Natsu cligna des yeux, sans vraiment comprendre le sens de sa phrase.

-Plus présent ? _Il répéta__._

-Oui… Tu es quelqu'un qui réagit aux sentiments, et pas aux faits.

-Vous dites que j'suis un idiot ?

Il fronça les sourcils. D'habitude il n'aurait pas réagi ainsi mais il n'était pas dans l'humeur de bavarder.

-Non, pardon, mon cher. _Elle se courba pour montra sa sincérité._ Pardon de t'avoir dérangé.

Le garçon regarda la femme s'en allait en portant des sacs beaucoup trop lourds pour elle. Il soupira et le prit gentiment de ses mains.

-Laissez-moi vous aider avec ça.

-C'est très gentil. _Elle sourit de nouveau._ Je n'habite pas loin.

Natsu l'a suivi à travers plusieurs rues.

-Pourquoi m'a tu aidé, jeune gentleman ? _Dit-elle avec un air taquin dans la voix._

-Mon nom est Natsu. Et c'est juste que vous aviez besoin d'aide, c'est lourd.

Il s'était calmé et c'était aussi une manière de s'excuser pour avoir était aussi nonchalant.

-Et bien, Natsu, comme je l'ai dit tu suis ton cœur. Ne le perd jamais.

-Tu ne me connais pas, mamie… _Il dit avec un sourire, touché par les paroles de la femme._

Elle rit. Son visage ridé dessinait un gentil sourire, celui que seule les personnes qui vivaient assez longtemps pouvaient avoir, plein de bonté. Elle lui faisait penser à Maître Makarof, cette façon étrange d'être tellement… Sage ? Il ne pouvait pas vraiment le mettre dans des mots.

-Peut-être mais je reconnais les personnes comme toi, qui écoute le cœurs des autres. _Elle s'arrêta en face de la porte d'une vieille maison._ J'y suis.

Le dragon slayer qui était intrigué par cette femme posa les sacs au sol sans dire quoi que ce soit. Il regarda la maison de la grand-mère. Vieille, et pas très grande, mais ça avait l'air chaleureux, chaud et rempli de souvenirs.

-Eh bien, bonne journée mamie.

Il s'en alla avec son sourire plein de joie et un signe de main. Elle acquiesça et entra dans la maison pendant que Natsu partait.

L'affamé, pas douché et pas coiffé jeune home rentra chez lui. Accueilli par l'Exceed bleu.

-Natsu, où étais-tu ? _Dit Happy, assis sur la table en mangeant du poisson._

-A la guilde. J'ai pris une quête on devrait partir après s'être préparé. _Expliqua le garçon pendant qu'il prenait une place et se mis a dévoré ce qu'Happy avait mis sur la table._

-Une quête ? _Répondit le chat ailé, surpris. _

Mais avant d'en demander plus il se souvint ce que son ami lui dit la nuit dernière. Il comprenait l'attitude de Natsu et n'en dit rien.

-Je dois emballer de la nourriture ? Il y a une boite de sardine à l'huile…

Il fit les yeux de chiot au dragon slayer.

-Bien sûr que tu peux le prendre. _Riait Natsu._

-Aye !

Il s'envola et se mit à préparer des provisions, sardine à l'huile avant tout. Le jeune homme aux cheveux roses sourit et se prépara.

* * *

Un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs entra, se déshabillant, dans le bâtiment de Fairy Tail. Pendant qu'il retirait ses vêtements de son corps musclé, il regarda autour : Pas de trace du dragon slayer. Il marcha jusqu'à la table en vérifiant toujours autour de lui où son ami pouvait être. Une fois à côté du banc en bois, il s'assit, seulement en boxer maintenant. « Il n'est toujours pas arrivé pour l'instant… » Gray était perdu dans ses pensées, réfléchissant depuis hier soir, redoutant ce qui allait se passer aujourd'hui. Il pensait prendre une mission ou bien ne pas aller à la guilde du tout aujourd'hui, faisant croire qu'il était malade, mais cette dernière option était trop lâche pour lui. Se secouant les neurones tellement il eut un mal de tête, une fille aux cheveux rouges attira son attention en l'appelant.

-Gray… ?

-Hein ? Euh… Ouai ? _Il répondit, fraîchement confus d'avoir été tiré de ses profondes réflexions__._

-Tu va bien ?

-Pas beaucoup dormi.

Il disait la vérité, il n'avait pas réussi à dormir correctement, et ainsi, en plus d'avoir des soucis sur la conscience, il était fatigué, ne l'aidant pas à voir les choses clairement.

-Pourquoi donc ? _Demanda Erza, surprise._

-Oh rien, des voisins avait besoin d'aide.

Il regarda ailleurs, agissant comme si il cherchait quelqu'un et fit un geste à Mirajane.

-De l'aide ? _Répéta la jeune femme._

Elle était intéressée de le savoir, après tout, Gray était un homme fort et le voir totalement quelque-part-seulement-lui-pouvait-savoir dans sa tête n'était pas son genre. Cette scène lui fit se souvenir de son état lorsqu'ils étaient sur l'île de la lune. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse entendre la réponse du mage de glace, Mirajane les interrompit en venant.

-Salut _leurs dit-elle avec sa voix douce._

-Salut. _Répondirent Gray et Erza._

-Beau temps n'est-ce pas ? Est-ce que je vous amène quelque chose ?

-Très beau, Mira, le soleil brille un peu fort, par contre. _Nota la jeune femme. _Pourrais-tu amener un petit déjeuner, s'il te plaît ?

-Bien sûr. _Elle sourit et se tourna pour entendre Gray._

-Hm… 2, avec un café noir s'il te plaît Mira.

-Je reviens.

La jeune blanche s'en alla avec son plateau.

Erza s'assit devant Gray. Changeant de sujet, ils discutèrent d'autre chose que la raison pour laquelle le mage de glace était si fatigué.

Ses yeux froids tombèrent sur la fenêtre lorsqu'il reçurent leurs repas. Il resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes. Le Soleil était très haut dans le ciel, brûlant légèrement la peau pâle du jeune homme, brillant de toute sa puissance. Comment a-t-il pu ne pas le remarquer en venant à la guilde? L'étoile chaude éclairait le monde, réconfortant et réchauffant cette putain de journée. "Comment est-ce que ça peut être si brillant, si fort et si beau dans un tel mauvais moment...?" Se demanda Gray. Il commença à manger.

Le moment affluant de la journée, c'est à dire le moment où presque tout le monde est là, une fille blonde arriva gaiement. Dès qu'elle entra dans la guilde elle saluât tout le monde. Quelqu'un manquait, Natsu n'était pas là.

-Natsu n'est pas là? J'aimerais lui parler. _  
_  
Elle demanda à Mirajane qui était habituellement la première dans le bâtiment.

-Hm, non. Il est venu ce matin très tôt et pris une quête. Est-il partit dans toi?

Elle était surprise, tout comme Lucy.

-Non, je n'en ai pas entendu parler.

Le mage de glace et Titania n'étaient pas loin et entendirent toute la conversation.

-Natsu est parti sans rien dire? C'est inhabituel. _Démontra Erza._

-Oui, surtout sans Lucy. _Ajouta Mira._

Cette dernière ligne énerva Gray.

-Cet idiot... Pourquoi il ne peut pas arrêter de causer des problèmes? _Il soupira._

-Euh... Tu est peut-être un peu dur Gray, Natsu est assez fort pour se débrouiller seulement avec Happy... _Dit Lucy en ressentant l'humeur merdique de l'homme._

-Ouai, mais il pourrait au moins informer quelqu'un. _Il râla. _

Une petite silhouette marchait sur le comptoir du bar.

-Désolé de vous interrompre. Mira, j'ai reçu une lettre du Conseil Magique, annule la quête de Hargeon. _Demanda Maître Makarof._

-La qûete de Hargeon? Oh... Je pense que c'est la mission pour laquelle Natsu est partie ce matin... _Dit-elle embarassée._

-Natsu? Merde! _S'exclama le vieil homme. _La lettre est à propos des bandits qu'il est supposé arrêté. L'homme qui a commandé cette mission ne pouvait pas payer un prix fort alors il a décrit une dangereuse guilde noire tel des bandits.

-Une guilde noir?

Le ton qu'employait Erza était tranchant, et ses yeux très sérieux.

-Quoi?

Les yeux de Gray se tournèrent vers Makarof, pas très sur de ce qu'il allait suivre.

-Quelqu'un doit aller le chercher. _Dit Makarof sagement._ Avant qu'il n'y ait des problèmes.

Le jeune brun soupira.

-Natsu est fort, Maître. _Nota Mirajane._

-Oui mais, quand Natsu fait quelque chose, ça signifie toujours qu'il y aura des problèmes. _Répondit le doyen de la guilde._

Gray ne pouvait pas retenir un sourire de se dessiner sur ses lèvres. "Peut-être qu'il amène toujours des problèmes mais... Ce serait moins drôle sans lui et toute les bêtises qu'il rapporte." Pensa Gray, en le gardant pour lui.

-Je vais aller le chercher. _Dit la plus forte femme de Fairy Tail en se levant._

Mais Erza n'alla pas loin. Une main froide la stoppa dans son élan.

-Non, j'y vais. Je dois le botter le cul pour quelque chose de toute façon.

La voix de Gray était déterminée.

Lucy avait l'air de vouloir dire quelque chose mais elle s'arrêta. Erza le regarda, réfléchissant à la réaction du mage de glace. Mais le jeune homme n'attendit pas que c'est amis lui réponde, comme si même Titania ne pourrait changer son choix. Ses yeux rencontrèrent à nouveau ceux de son Maître.

-...Bien. Tu iras Gray, sois rapide. _Accorda Makarof et se tourna pour partir._

-Merci.

Gray n'attendit pas un instant et partit de la guilde dans les secondes qui suivirent.

Lucy et Erza s'assirent ensemble, réfléchissant a propos de cet événement.

-C'est étrange que Gray avait l'air si déterminer... _Dit Lucy en partageant ses pensées avec Erza._

-Ça l'est... Et ça ne l'est pas. _Répondit la fille aux cheveux scarlett._

-Euh...?

-Gray et Natsu son... Plus qu'amis, ils sont comme des frères l'un envers l'autre.

-Des frères...? _répéta la constellationiste, voulant en savoir plus sur ce que Erza disait._

-Hm, c'est pour ça qu'ils seront toujours les premiers a s'inquiéter pour l'autre, et aussi pourquoi ils ne veulent pas montrer a quel point ce lien est fort.

-Je vois... _Dit Lucy, maintenant entrain de cogiter sur tout cela._

-Maître? _Demanda une jeune femme aux cheveux blancs._

-Qu'y a t-il Mirajane? _Répondit le vieil homme en sirotant son vin._

-Vous savez que quoi qu'il fasse, Natsu n'écoutera pas Gray et il sera lui aussi impliqué dans tout cela, n'est-ce pas?

-Oh mince...! _Répondit Makarof innocemment, parfaitement au courant que Mirajane avait vu à travers ses plans._

-Le Conseil sera en colère contre vous encore. _Elle nota_.

-Au diable le Conseil, je sais qu'ils mettront une raclé à la guilde toute entière.

Elle souris légèrement mais continua de rouspéter un peu contre Makarof car il faisait de "mauvaises choses".

* * *

Le Dragon Slayer venait juste d'arriver à la ville d'Hargeon et était assis a la table d'une taverne, déjeunant avec son ami.

-C'délicheux...!

L'Exceed n'était pas sur si Natsu était entrain de parler ou bien entrain de littéralement aspirer la nourriture dans son assiète. Il ria en voyant qu'il allait plutôt bien. Après avoir avalé, le jeune homme commença une nouvelle ligne.

-Mettons nous en route et trouvons un hôtel pour la nuit. Ensuite nous irons mettre le feu!

-Aye Sir!

Au même moment, le mage de glace était dans le train pour Hargeon et cela faisait maintenant deux heures qu'il voyageait. Encore une heure avant qu'il n'arrive. Il était perturbé. Premièrement, il verrait Natsu. Secondement, il devra lui parler. Et troisièmement, il l'aidera sûrement pour cette putain de quête. "Génial" il soupira. Mais, regardant le ciel à travers la fenêtre, il savait que personne d'autre que lui ne devait aller récupérer l'idiot aux cheveux roses, car c'était lui qui avait poussé le Dragon Slayer à partir.

* * *

_Voila la fin de ce chapitre! Non Natsu et Gray ne se sont pas encore retrouvés... Et c'est donc moins "excitant" que les autres mais c'est plus un chapitre transitoire qu'autre chose. Sur ce, n'hésitez pas a poster des commentaires et à suivre ma fic! Bisous! _

_ Moy-Kun!_


	5. Parce qu'on est deux

_Helloooo! Voilà le 5 ème chapitre enfin traduit! (Désolé pour le retard j'écris encore autre chose parallèlement TT_TT). En tout cas je suis contente de l'avoir bouclé! C'est un chapitre court mais très spécial! Ah ha ha :D Je n'en dis pas plus et vous laisse lire!_  
_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

-PARCE QU'ON EST DEUX-

_-Dans la gare de Hargeon, les sifflets annoncent les départs des trains, chaque pas sur les quais bondés résonnait sur les murs - Pourtant, un jeune homme au regard droit avec des cheveux bleus foncés marchait droit devant lui sans entendre quoi que soit - Il était tellement profondément dans ses pensées qu'il avait immédiatement tout oublier autour de lui - Parfois il souhaitait que ses sentiments pourraient être gelés mais, tout le temps, sans bruit et secrètement, ils étaient réchauffés par une flamme brûlante et intarissable. -_

* * *

Le voilà. Maintenant, il devait trouver Natsu. Marchant à travers la ville, il regarda les rues de la ville portuaire. "Natsu devrait déjà être en route..." pensa-t-il en un soupir. Il avait déjà beaucoup trop pensé à lui durant les derniers jours, et la tâche de le trouver était une torture pour son mentale.

Il continua sa route en direction du bâtiment de la guilde noire qui a était bâti à l'extérieur de la ville. A mi-chemin, il entendait du bruit "Des explosions? Il n'est pas loin!". Il courut et débarqua en plein milieu d'une bagarre: Son ami contre l'entière guilde.

-Gray?!

Le Dragon Slayer s'arrêta.

-Arrêtez le! Cria un mage noir.

Et la bataille continua. Même Gray dût s'y mêler.

-Hé, Gray!

-Ouai?

-Je suis gonflé à bloc, explosons-les!

-Pour sur!

Gray rit et assena un coup de poing a un ennemi.

Le mage de glace gela le sol et Natsu sauta de derrière son ami en utilisant les ailes de feu du dragon. La glace explosa. Froid et chaud se heurtant si violemment mais magnifiquement, laissant de petites paillettes dans l'air qui dansait avec mes flammes rouges. Deux genres de magies totalement différentes mais si puissantes une fois combinées.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, tous les opposants étaient allongés au sol, assommés ou incapable de résister aux flammes et à la glace. L'endroit était maintenant ruines, même le plafond était fichu.

-Alors... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

Demanda Natsu très simplement.

-Le maître m'a envoyé te chercher car ce n'étaient pas des bandits mais une guilde noire.

-Une guilde noire?

Natsu regarda autour de lui pour voir seulement des mages K.O.

-Ouai.

Gray était surpris de l'attitude très décontractée qu'adopter Natsu. Beaucoup trop décontractée. Il soupira en voyant que maintenant était le moment.

-Ecoute, Natsu... Je...

-Tu...?

-Je sais pas comment l'expliquer...

-A propos d'hier soir...

-Ouai.

-T'en fais pas pour ça.

Il sourit.

Les mâchoires de Gray tombèrent. "Bordel de quoi?!" il s'exclama mentalement.

-Quoi...?

-Ouain je veux dire, c'est pas grave, c'est arrivé. Restons justes amis...

-Oh... Je vois.

Gray soupira

Il se sentit tellement soulagé. Mais quelque chose dans son coeur le blessait. "Pourquoi...?" Il se demanda. Il respira lentement et commença à ignorer le sentiment qui l'envahissait, le chassant.

-Alors tout va bien... _Il ajouta._

-Ouai, bien. _Dit le mage aux cheveux roses._

Gray voyait-il correctement...? Natsu... rougissait...? Un moment de silence laissa les deux garçons attendre que l'autre dise quelque chose.

-C'est... Pas si bien...

-Non...

-Tu... veux en parler? _Demanda Natsu._

-Et bien... Mettons les choses au clair je suppose.

-Allons parler dans un endroit plus approprier alors...

Les deux hommes quittèrent le lieu à moitié détruit.

* * *

Ils étaient à peu près à 30 minutes de la ville mais cela semblaient comme les plus longues minutes de leurs vies. "Je déteste le silence... Il cri la vérité..." se dit Natsu en regardant la vue. Des collines vertes a perte de vue avec une petite ville perdue au milieu. On pouvait voir les cheminées fumaient d'ici.

-C'est magnifique, n'est-ce pas? _Dit Gray, debout à côté du mage de feu, avec ses yeux sur l'horizon._

-Ça l'est...

Il s'assit sur un rocher._  
_

Gray ne savait pas si il devrait s'asseoir près de lui.

-Toutes les choses qui se sont produite durant les dernières semaines... _Commença Natsu, _Je ne les regrette pas. _Ajouta-t-il confiant._

Cette phrase donna l'impression à Gray que son coeur convulsa un instant.

-Je... Je ne sais pas quoi dire... Enfin, je n'ai jamais été attiré par les hommes... En plus, c'est toi.

-Ouai... Cela rend les choses encore plus compliquée; c'est parce que c'est nous... _Répondit Natsu avec une pointe de moquerie dans la voix._

Gray réfléchi beaucoup, tout comme Natsu. Cette fois, l'autre brisa le silence.

-Hé... sincèrement, tu as toujours eu un faible pour les mecs...

Il ne pouvait demander quelque chose de pareille avec un ton taquin, mais il le fit.

-Gray...! _Il rougit. _Tu dis "toujours" mais je n'ai jamais eu de petite-amie... Ni de petit-ami! Mais... Ouai, garçon ou fille n'a pas vraiment d'importance a mes yeux je pense.

-Alors... Pourquoi es-tu partis pour cette mission?

Sa voix sombre caressa l'oreille du Dragon Slayer alors que Gray s'assit finalement près de lui.

-Tu poses vraiment des questions stupides. _Il le regarda._ Pourquoi es-tu venu?

-Maître voulait que quelqu'un aille te chercher car le Conseil Magique avait annulé cette quête. J'ai dit que j'irais. C'est ma faute si tu es parti et que tu as pris cette quête stupide après tout...

-Oh arrêtes. Ce n'est pas ta faute! Car j'ai pris cette décision de ma propre volonté. Tu sais, avec toi j'ai appris quelque chose d'important: Il faut être deux pour commencer une bagarre, mais il faut aussi être deux pour faire l'amour.

Il rougit à ses propres mots et regarda le ciel afin d'échapper aux yeux perçants de Gray. Il reprit.

-Enfin... Ce que je veux dire... C'est qu'on est tout les deux responsables.

Natsu maudit son habitude à réagir rapidement et dire tout ce qu'il lui passait par la tête.

Gray tourna aussi son regard vers les nuages et se remémora tout ce que Natsu venait de dire, son coeur se mit à battre la chamade. Quand le mage de glace se leva, la main chaude de l'autre garçon atterrit sur la sienne.

-Qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour moi? Honnêtement...

Cette question avait parcouru la tête de Gray en long en large et en travers pour les derniers jours, et pourtant, il n'avait toujours pas de réponse.

-Ce que je ressens pour toi...? Je... Je sais pas vraiment. Tu es un frère, mon meilleur ami et mon rival...

Il respira profondément, puis regarda Natsu qui semblait attendre plus d'explications, avant de reprendre.

-Mais maintenant je dois dire que je suis perdu dans mes sentiments.

Natsu resta silencieux un moment, aucun des deux ne savait comment résoudre le problème maintenant.

* * *

"Suis-je vraiment amoureux de Natsu...?" pensa Gray, regardant son ami. Ce dernier fixé quelque chose dans le paysage mais fut vite obligé de regarder ailleurs lorsqu'une main froide pousse son visage en face du sien. Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soir, Gray avait capturé ses lèvres dans une baisé glacé. Le mage de feu rougi et plaça sa main derrière la nuque de l'autre mage, laissant lentement leurs lèvres brossaient l'une contre l'autre. Il pouvait sentir sa tête tournait mais, il adorait ça.

Alors que les lèvres chaudes répondaient au baisé, Gray tira le corps du mage de feu plus près, voulant plus de sa chaleur, plus de lui. Quand leurs bouches se séparèrent, leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Silence, les deux garçons restèrent proche puis effleurèrent la peau de l'un l'autre timidement et gentiment du bout de leurs doigts.

Le soleil était tombé et les étoiles dansaient dans le ciel, veillant tendrement sur deux jeunes hommes, allongés sur l'herbe, endormis.

* * *

Gray se réveilla à côté de son ami, ouvrant les yeux sur lui, il regarda son visage endormi. Une peau légèrement bronzée avec d'incroyables cheveux roses tombants sur ses joues. Les yeux de l'homme suivirent le tracé de la mâchoire de Natsu et s'arrêta sur ses fines lèvres. Il dégagea une mèche. "Il a toujours un visage enfantin..." Il sourit à cette pensée. Des yeux verts mis fin à la rêverie de Gray.

-Salut... _Dit le mage de glace_.

-Salut...

Natsu sourit.

-On devrait rentré a la guilde aujourd'hui.

-Ouaaai... Laisse moi dormir.

Il ferma les yeux.

Gray sourit et se mit à chatouiller Natsu qui éclata de rire. Le Dragon Slayer se tourna et poussa l'autre.

-Oh merde! Happy!

Le sourire de Gray tomba. Natsu était tellement distrait à cause de Gray la nuit dernière qu'il en avait oublié Happy.

-Je ne l'ai pas vu hier. _Expliqua le brun._

-Ne vous en faites pas, je suis la!

Une voix haute perchée vint d'en haut.

-Happy?! _S'exclama Natsu._

-J'ai vu... ab-so-lu-ment-tout... _Il ajouta avec un ton moqueur, prêt à tourner en ridicule les deux garçons pris la main dans le sac. _C'est l'amouurrrrrrrrr!

-La ferme! _Crièrent les mages aux joues rouges._

* * *

_Ah ha ha j'ai tout cassé à la fin! Enfin... Pardon d'avoir tout cassé à la fin U_U". Enfin bref! J'espère que ça vous a plus! Le chapitre 6 sera le dernier. N'hésitez pas a mettre des reviews pour expliquer ce qui vous a plus et déplus! :D _

Moy-Kun


	6. Seulement trois semaines

_Helloooo! Voila le dernier chapitre d'Une Découverte! (Non ne pleurait pas car moi, je saute de joie!). Ce chapitre sort seulement 4 jours après la publication du précédant car je commence une nouvelle fic et que je voulais me débarrasser de la traduction à faire ^^. D'ailleurs, pour les connaisseuse de Magi (je parle de vous au féminin car je sais que vous êtes en majorité des jolies jeunes filles fans de yaoi! Mais les garçons aussi, vous êtes les bienvenus!) n'hésitez pas à venir jeter un coup d'oeil plus tard pour la traduction de ma fic de Magi qui est du Ja'far/Sinbad/Masrur. Pour celles qui ne connaissent pas ce manga/anime, je vous le conseille très fortement!_

_Sur ce, je parle (ou j'écris, mais j'ai l'impression de vous parler...) beaucoup trop! Et j'ai abusé de café aussi! Alors je me tais et vous laisse finir ma fic en toute tranquillité!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

-Seulement trois semaines-

Après s'être réveillés sous les rires moqueurs de l'exceed bleu; les deux garçons commencèrent à marcher avec un air tendu. Aucun mot ne furent échangés entre Gray et Natsu quand ils étaient en ville car à chaque fois qu'ils se regardaient ou se parlaient, Happy commentait, roulant sa langue, faisant les mages le maudit mentalement.

Mais le chat taquin n'en avait pas assez. C'était beaucoup trop énorme pour lui d'arrêter: Gray et Natsu! Natsu et Gray! S'embrassant! C'était juste... A peu près impossible mais, tel que cela est dit, tout est possible avec Fairy Tail!

Alors avec un sourire de Cheshire, il vola devant la vitrine d'une boutique et pointa du doigt deux tasses avec des cœurs roses partout dessus.

-Ooh! Trooop mignon! _Dit Happy._

-Oh la ferme Happy!

Natsu en avait marre de la taquinerie maintenant. Son cri attira l'attention de la foule.

-Et alors qu'est-ce que ça fait que je l'ai embrassé et couché avec lui?! C'est pas une raison d'en faire tout une histoire!

Gray voulait se tué là tout de suite. Natsu venait de crier ça tout haut devant hommes, femmes et enfants; de parfaits inconnus qui maintenant le regardaient lui, l'homme des dires de l'autre garçon aux cheveux roses. Certaines mères avaient mêmes bouché les oreilles de leurs enfants. "Pourquoi... Oh Dieu pourquoi est-ce que j'ai choisis quelqu'un comme ça..." Il priait que personne ne les reconnaissent. Happy aussi avait l'air surpris.

La seule réaction de Natsu fut de fixer les observateurs avec un regard sauvage, puis de s'éloigner nonchalamment. Les deux autres le suivirent, sans un mot jusqu'à la gare.

Happy avait l'air triste. Assez étrangement. Tête, oreilles, queue, pattes et ailes pointées vers le bas. Volant, ou plutôt errant devant Gray. Natsu, lui, était quelques pas devant, toujours nerveux. Il s'arrêta sur le quai.

-Ok, vous deux restez ici, je vais aller valider les billets et prendre quelque chose a boire.

Gray voulait laissé les deux amis inséparables, alors il s'en allât.

Le Dragon Slayer, la bête de pouvoir brûlant, tourna les yeux vers le petit chat bleu, seulement capable de voler. "Oh Happy, ne sois pas triste... Tu es un ami si important pour moi" Les mains chaudes attrapèrent gentiment la petite créature et le poussèrent dans ses bras. L'exceed tendit ses bras pour le câlin.

-Je suis désolé Natsu... Je ne voulais pas te mettre en colère...

-Ne t'en fais pas... _Il sourit_. Je me suis mis beaucoup trop en colère...

* * *

Une fois le mage de glace revenu, Happy et Natsu étaient les meilleurs amis du monde a nouveau. Ils riaient, taquinaient, disaient leurs bêtises habituelles et bla bla bla... Au moins, Natsu souriait. Cela fit battre de joie le cœur de glace.

-Le train est là. _Dit-il._

Le sourire de Natsu tourna à un visage pâle.

-Train? Je suis pas sûr... Magnolia n'est pas loin nous pourrions marcher...

-Arrête d'être une poule mouillée tu veux?

-Qu'est-ce que t'as?! Je suis pas une poule mouillée! Déchet!

-Alors monte dans le train!

Il attrapa Natsu et le poussa dans le train, ne voulant pas s'embêter avec ses caprices après tout le mal qu'il s'est déjà donné. Bien sur qu'il ne rentreront pas à pied!

Les portes fermèrent, et Natsu était déjà malade.

-Ça n'a même pas encore bouger pour l'instant... _Commenta Gray._

* * *

Les chaussures noires de Gray atterrirent sur le quai de Magnolia. "Maison...!" Il pensa. La tête rose de Natsu atterrit sur le quai de Magnolia.

-Huh... _Fut son dernier souffle._

-Allez Natsu! _Encouragea Happy._

-Ouai... J'arrive...

Le Dragon Slayer encore malade se leva bravement et se mit à marcher, vertigineusement. Gray sourit. Il aimait toujours voir Natsu être un total idiot.

Vite après, ils entrèrent dans la guilde accueillis par leurs amis. Natsu était vantard sur la manière qu'il avait battu toute une se complimentait.

C'était un joyeux bazar, comme ça l'a toujours était. Comme si le bâtiment lui-même gardait le souvenir des mages qui furent, qui sont et qui seront. Gardant spécialement les moments de joie. Et ce plafond, ces murs et ces pierres... Garderont-elles la mémoire des deux jeunes garçons qui voulurent grandir trop vite ? Deux jeunes garçons et leurs regards qu'ils, parfois, discrètement, se lançaient l'un l'autre avec une étincelle de complicité.

* * *

Le matin suivant, l'arrivée à la guilde fut vers les 10h tardives, avec des gueules de bois de la nuit dernière. Natsu était encore entrain de prendre son petit-déjeuné et Gray essayait d'arranger une haleine d'alcool et une migraine. Il sirota son café. Lucy vint et s'assit à côté de lui.

-Alors ? Quand est-ce que vous deux allez tout nous dire ?

Elle sourit et le mage de glace recracha presque son café brûlant sur elle.

-Que... De quoi tu parles? _Demanda-t-il après avoir lentement avalé._

-Bien sûr que tu sais de quoi je parle. J'ai remarqué quelque chose d'autre que de l'amitié dernièrement...

Gray était choqué par la constellationniste. C'était si flagrant?! Il se mit à avoir l'air malade.

-Ne t'en fais pas, personne d'autre ne sait. _Elle ajouta avec un sourire confus_

Après un soupir, Gray répondit.

-Tu es folle? Le dire à tout le monde? Je suis sûr que Natsu dira non aussi, même si il n'a pas l'air de faire attention a ce genre de choses.

-Je comprend, mais on est ami, je suis sure que vous aurez le droit à des taquineries mais tout le monde sera heureux pour vous, car vous êtes heureux. Et c'est Natsu qui me l'a appris.

Gray sourit confusément, elle avait raison. Pas qu'il avait peur de ce que les autres pourront en penser, mais parce qu'il ne savait même pas lui même où en était leur relation.

Lucy s'en alla avec un doux sourire taquin; elle fut toujours mignonne selon Gray.

Trop mignonne pour le Dragon Slayer qui remarqua Gray suivre des yeux Lucy partir. Natsu se contenta de l'ignorer mais il se sentit toujours un peu piqué a vif. Il avait le droit d'être jaloux... Mais pourtant Gray n'était pas son petit ami... Ou peut-être qu'il l'était... En fait Natsu n'était pas sûr qu'il avait le droit d'être jaloux **et **de s'en plaindre.

* * *

Des jours, des semaines... Le temps passa et ce qu'il était arrivé entre le mage de glace et celui de feu resta secret et oublié. Il ne voulaient même pas en parler lorsqu'ils étaient seuls. Mais le sentiment était toujours présent, se cachant comme il le fit avant que toute l'histoire ne commence.

Gray se réveilla nu dans son lit puis regarda à la fenêtre. "Trois semaines sont passées maintenant... C'est comme si tout retournait a la normale a nouveau..." Il s'étira et se leva, marcha tranquillement dans la maison, habillé de son vêtement de naissance. Au même moment la porte claqua.

-Hé! Gray!

Le Dragon Slayer qui ne connaissait apparemment pas l'utilité d'une sonnette arriva nez à nez avec le mage de glace.

-Natsu?!

-Gray?!

Natsu remarqua que son ami était nu comme un ver, enfin, plus que d'habitude. Ses yeux allèrent droit à la virilité de l'autre jeune homme. Il explosa de rire alors que Gray se cachait derrière un oreiller.

-Arrêtes de rire! Idiot!

-Non! Ah ha ha!

Gray roula des yeux et lança l'oreiller à travers le salon, en plein dans la tête rose puis il monta les escaliers. Les yeux verts regardant ses fesses, les joues légèrement teinte de roses. Ce putain d'exhibitionniste était sexy, pour sur. L'idiot enflammé était tiré hors de sa rêverie une fois que le brun revint habillé.

-Alors... T'veux quoi pour être venu ici?

Il soupira.

-Hm... Lucy m'a demandé. Elle est malade et ne peux pas sortir du lit jusqu'à ce que le sort de Wendy l'ai entièrement guérie.

-Oh...

Gray ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Lucy envoya Natsu.

-Tu as un de ses livres qu'elle aimerait récupérer.

-Ah, je vois.

Il marcha jusqu'au canapé et prit un livre sur la table à côté. Natsu le prit et lu le titre: "Les fleures cramoisies sous les nuages."

-Quel titre étrange. _Commenta Natsu._

-C'est un très bon livre.

-Ouai ouai...

-Tu n'aimes pas lire, pas vrai?

-J'sais pas... Certains sont vraiment compliqués...! Et puis, je préfère entendre les histoires que les lire.

-Comme les petits enfants.

-La ferme!

Gray ria. C'était tellement facile d'énerver Natsu et le faire monter sur son grand cheval.

-Tu as pris ton petit-déjeuné? _Demanda-t-il au garçon de feu encore grincheux._

-Nope, j'espérais que Lucy me nourrisse.

-Où est Happy?

-Avec Lucy.

Gray s'assit à la table de la cuisine après avoir sorti une deuxième tasse et assiette, puis versa du café noir dans les deux mugs. Natsu pris le siège en face de Gray.

Après manger, ils marchèrent jusqu'à chez Lucy et grimpèrent à la fenêtre pour entrer. Lucy les rouspéta à nouveau.

-Voilà ton livre.

Gray le tendit à la blonde, allongée dans son lit.

-Ah merci. _Elle toussa_. Désolé de le reprendre mais Levy me l'a demandé.

-Je l'ai fini, alors pas de soucis.

-Tu peux en prendre un autre sur les étagères si tu veux.

Gray sourit. Lucy sourit aussi. Natsu tirait la gueule à cause de leurs sourires. Mais les deux autres amis ne l'avait pas remarqué. Le mage de glace bougea et se mis devant la collection de livre de Lucy afin de trouver quelque chose d'intéressant. Ce n'est pas qu'il était un grand dévoreur de livre comme Lucy et Levy mais il était parfois agréable de s'évader à travers des écrits.

-L'amouuuuuurrr! _chuchota Happy à l'oreille de Natsu._

-No! Je ne le suis pas! Ça ne l'est pas...! Ah! Happy!

Natsu chassa le chat volant qui se moquait toujours de lui.

-Ne courrait pas partout! Vous allez casser quelque chose! _Cria Lucy, en panique._

Au final, les deux garçons et le chat furent jetés de la maison par la constellationiste trop fatiguée.

-Tu ne peux vraiment pas te tenir, pas vrai?

-Oh arrête! Happy a commencé!

Le-dit exceed gloussait devant eux.

-Mais arrêtes! _Continua Natsu._

-Quel est le problème, Happy? _Dit Gray dans un soupir, pas tout à fait sur qu'il voulait savoir. _

-Natsu est amourrrrreux!

-Les deux mâles rougirent, et le chat repris.

-Tout comme Grrrrray!

Et une course poursuite commença a travers toute la ville. Mais Happy pouvait voler et disparu, laissant le mange de feu et le mage de glace en plein milieu de nul part. Il était maintenant onze heures et les camarades de Fairy Tail se demandaient où pouvaient bien être les trois adolescents blond, brun et rose.

-Putain! Si je l'attrape... _Dit Natsu, reprenant son souffle._

-Tss! Quand est-ce qu'il va arrêter de nous embêter avec ça?

Un silence. Trois semaines qu'ils avaient pu mettre de côté cette histoire. Mais lorsque le chat eu l'occasion de les taquiner, il ne manqua pas son coup!

-Moi aussi je pensais que c'était fini... _Finalement répondit Natsu._

-Tu sais... Lucy à plus ou moins deviné ce qu'il se passait.

Natsu avait l'air choqué.

-Sérieusement?!

-Ouai... Elle est venue et m'a demandé quand est-ce qu'on l'annoncera à la guilde.

-Annoncer ce qu'on a fait?

Ils marchaient vers le bâtiment de Fairy Tail.

Natsu n'avait pas l'air très chaud à propos de dire à tout le monde qu'il avait embrassé et couché avec l'autre.

-Elle doit penser qu'on est un couple. Alors elle parler d'annoncer notre relation...

Il rougit.

-Enfin... On est même pas dans ce genre de relation...! _Reprit-il._

-Bien sur que non...!

-Absolument pas. _Ajouta le mage de glace._

* * *

Il restèrent silencieux, se concentrant sur leurs pensées. Ils avaient tous deux niés être un couple mais ils réfléchissaient encore. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si le problème était réglé. Gray tourna les yeux vers son ami, observant les détails de son visage. De grands yeux, avec une couleur verte mais aussi ambre à la fois. Ils ressemblaient à deux pierres précieuses que Gray irait jusqu'à voler si il devait afin de les avoir.

Il s'arrêta devant les portails ouverts de la guilde qui les accueillaient. Son ami le regarda d'un oeil curieux. Mais le mage de glace se contenta de suivre l'autre sans un mot.

-Où étiez vous? _Demanda Erza, regardant les deux hommes entraient._

-Lucy est malade, on est allé veiller sur elle.

-J'espère qu'elle guérira rapidement.

Natsu rejoignit Happy qui portait un sourire mesquin.

Le reste de la journée suivit un déroulement habituel... Jusqu'à quatre heures de l'après-midi. "C'est entrain de foutre le bordel dans ma tête... Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire...?" pensa Gray.

Ses yeux rencontrèrent le magnifique regard de Natsu. Pendant quelques secondes, ils ne bougèrent pas. Natsu se leva. Gray fit de même et avant droit vers lui. Ils se lançaient des regards noirs l'un l'autre, approchant dangereusement. Erza gardait un oeil sur eux, de peur qu'ils se battent et détruisent encore une fois l'intérieur de la guilde.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux? _Demanda Natsu avec de la rage dans sa voix_.

Là maintenant, Gray faisait bouillir son sang, l'énerver au plus au point, et lui fit l'effet d'un excès de caféine.

-T'as un problème...?!

Gray attrapa le gilet de Natsu pour le tenir. Natsu, quant à lui, avait une poigne ferme sur le poignet de Gray. Erza était encore plus attentive et prête à les séparer. Les deux tirèrent. Leurs lèvres étaient maintenant scellées. Saisissant délicieusement la bouche de l'autre, ils ne pouvaient prêter la moindre attention à tout le reste autour. Que c'était-il passé? Ils ne savaient pas vraiment. Peut-être leurs corps si proches ne pouvaient que finir à ça, tels deux aimants fatidiquement attirés l'un par l'autre. Le baisé se rompit lentement.

-Je t'aime, Gray... _Natsu chuchota avec un sourire._

-Je t'aime aussi... Idiot.

* * *

_Voilàààà! _

_C'est enfin fini! Je suis ravie d'avoir pu partager mon imagination avec vous et encore plus heureuse que vous l'avez apprécié! Je vous invite à laisser toutes les reviews que vous le voudrez pour commenter/critiquer/conseiller mon travail! _

_Aurevoir, peut-être a bientôt! _

_ Moy-Kun_


End file.
